Fan girl's Attack
by Middo
Summary: Los chicos de Raymond viajarán a Estados Unidos para jugar un partido. Es oficial que aprovecharan la oportunidad para conocer a sus fans en ese país. Pero no saben que fanáticas algo chaladas los están esperando, y cada una se encargara de que su chico, tenga un viaje muy especial.
1. Prologo

Endo apareció en la pantalla del televisor saludando a todos. El resto del equipo también saludaba a su lado, conversaba o comía helado (este último era solo Midorikawa).

- ¡Así el equipo Raymond vendrá en una semana a Estados Unidos! ¿Emocionado, capitán?

- ¡Claro que sí! Todo el equipo esta ansioso de jugar con un país tan conocido como América, ¿no es así equipo?

- ¡Sí! - corearon todos.

- ¿Y saludaran a las fans? Escuche que son muy conocidos en Estados Unidos - insinuó la entrevistadora.

- Sí... - Endo se sonrojo rascándose la mejilla - Esperamos hacer lo posible por las fans.

_Esperamos hacer lo posible por las fans._

La voz del televisor se opacó por los chillidos enloquecidos. La chica dio un besó al jugador de futbol pegado en su pared y sacó su celular.

- Creo que sé que haremos para el fin de semana - y dibujó una sonrisa.

* * *

Para aclarar las dudas la chica que llamó a todas es Nadie, quiere decir que cualquiera puede convertirse en la chica que da besos al poster. ¡Oh sí! ¡Inazuma Eleven conocerá en persona a sus desquiciadas fans! No es hermoso eso n.n

La fichita es la siguiente:

**Nombre:**

**Edad: (entre 16 y 19)**

**Nacionalidad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad: (no acepto a Mary Sue's)**

**Historia: (mínimo tres líneas)**

**Pareja: (si es un personaje que a mi no me late, como Ichinose, no creo que lo elija pues se me hará pesada la escritura)**

**Otros:**


	2. Rozados por Accidente

Los chicos se bajaron del avión con lentes de sol puestos. El sol resplandecía en el aeropuerto de New Yorks, y reinaba el silencio. Todo era tan misteriosamente normal que no pudieron evitar cierta pizca de curiosidad.

- ¿Y las fans? - Kazemaru preguntó.

A su lado Endo negó con la cabeza.

- Creí que estarían aquí pero... deben estar en el estadio.

- Oigan, ¿escuchan eso? - interrumpió Kabeyama.

Las piedras del suelo empezaron a moverse.

El grupo de chicos no evito sobresaltarse al ver la avalancha de chicas chillonas corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Si son las fans! - gritó Endo emocionado.

Para entonces todo los futbolistas se habían ido de ahí, rió - O oh.

* * *

- ¡Maldición! - se escuchó en un lejano callejón.

- No jodas Hanaco.

- ¡Tu no vengas a decirme que tengo que hacer! - amenazó la chica de cabellos rojos.

- Ya... ¡callense! - chilló una chica de cabellos azul hasta la barbilla - ¡Pri-primero nos perdemos de recibir a los chicos en el a-eropuerto, después las chicas del club no vienen y a-ahora están pe-leando!

- Sayori tiene razón, Hanaco, Desteny, por una vez en sus vidas dejen de ser tan infantiles y no peleen.

Antes las palabras de Miyu, Hanaco, la pelirroja, bufó cruzándose de brazos. Y Destiny, de hebras naranjas, rodó los ojos.

Una joven con cabello miel hasta su cintura soltó un suspiro.

- Fue un error venir por este callejón, si no fuera por el atajo ya estaríamos en el aeropuerto - dijo la joven con nombre Akaru.

- Los veremos en el estadio, supongo - continuó Destiny.

- ¡Pe-pero no es justo! - Sayori no contuvo su berrinche - ¡Quería ver a mi cono de helado! ¡Le iba a pedir que fotografiara mi banana Split! - enseñó la foto.

- Yo quería a Fudo - susurró Hanaco ocultando el rubor en sus mejillas.

- Todos queríamos a alguien, creo - dijo Destiny mirando el cielo.

Las cinco chicas suspiraron. Quizá, si el destino lo quería, conocerían a ese chico que tanto añoraban, pero siendo sinceros ¿qué posibilidades tenían de conocer a un famoso?

Y las piedras comenzaron a moverse.

* * *

El equipo Raymond y los futbolistas invitados corrían despavoridamente de las fanáticas enloquecidas. Endo, Kabeyama, Kazemaru y otros más habían quedado en el camino. Los chicos solo les podían decir amén y rogar porque Dios lo salvará.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Porque diablos nos siguen a nosotros! - gritó Nagumó al lado de su cómplice y rival.

- ¿Crees que yo lo sé? Corre y trata de que no te tiren la ropa - masculló Suzune.

* * *

- O... my... Gash - dijo Miyu mirando la ola de gente que se aproximaba.

- Pero si son... - las palabras de Sayori quedaron en su boca cuando Hanaco la sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca y se alejó de ahí.

- ¡Corran bitches! ¡Si las pillan irán a parar al hospital!

Destiny, Miyu y Akeru se mordieron el labio, empezando rápidamente a seguirlas.

- Si nos separamos será más difícil que nos encuentren - dijo la de cabellos naranjos.

- Entonces nos separamos cuando cuente tres - dijo Hanaco - Una, dos, ¡tres!

Las cinco chicas se fueron por caminos diferentes. Destiny acompañó a Miyu, Hanaco a Sayori y Akeru siguió sola.

Akeru buscaba agitadamente un lugar donde esconderse. Sus piernas casi temblaban del cansancio y atrás suyo una montonera de gente la perseguía. No a ella exactamente, a ellos, pero en ese estado de éxtasis nadie hacía diferencia. Su corazón empezó a tener dificultades para bombear sangre, y en su cansacio, lo notó. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, tratando de respirar. Sus ojos de reluciente color miel se nublaron. Y sus piernas dejaron de contener su peso.

* * *

- Kya! - chillaban dos chicas adelantándose a las demás, Luke y Marianne.

- ¡Tsunami! - gritaba la más grande intentando rasgar su polera. Tenía una cámara colgando de su cuello en la que pensaba mostrarles las fotos a las chicas del club. Les dijo desde un principio que no había ningún atajo, pero a ella quien le hacía caso.

- ¿No estaba Terumi aquí? - preguntó Marianne en voz alta.

- Se perdió en algún momento o que se yo, ¡yo quiero a Tsunami! ¡Tsumami!

Marianne se quedó viendo un momento a su aniñada compañera y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Tachimukai! ¡Tachi! - y los pobres chicos lloraban por dentro.

Luke se detuvo, sorprendiendo a la menor, que se detuvo con ella.

- Así no los atraparemos.

- Di algo que no sabía - ironizo Marianne cuyos eran color dorados.

- Si siguen en el mismo camino y podemos tomar un atajo ¡y lo tendremos solo para nosotras! - le soltó ilusionada.

- ¿No que no habían atajos?

- No para el aeropuerto - le respondió.

- Bien - dijo cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por donde vamos?

* * *

- Kya! ¡Te amo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te amo!

Gritaba histéricamente una chica arrastrada por los policías. Kazemaru suspiró sacudiéndose la ropa. Sabía que las fans eran peligrosas, pero no que tanto. Sus ojos caramelo se fueron a la chica rubia que guardaba el celular en su bolsillo.

- Gracias - le saludó al estar lo suficientemente cerca - Te vi llamando a los policìas, aun estaríamos siendo devorados si no fuera por ti.

Elizabeth, la de rizados cabellos rubios, empezó a titubear. ¡El peliazul más sexy del planeta le estaba hablando! ¡Osea a ella! ¿Kami si existía?

Kazemaru vio extrañado como la chica enrojecía con cada vez más fuerza.

- Hace calor... ¿Vamos por un helado?

- Eh... ajà.

- Tu diriges, es mi primera vez en New Yorks.

- Cla-claro.

- Por cierto, soy Kazemaru - dijo tendiendo su mano.

- Elizabeth - titubeo antes de la tomarla - Soy Elizabeth Dubois.

* * *

- ¿A la izquierda? - preguntó Marianne entre jadeos.

- A la izquierda - dijo Luke igual de cansada.

La turbulenta estampida de fans se aproximaba hacia ellas.

- Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Ambas chicas saltaron sobre sus ídolos, Los pisotearon un tantito, aun así las cegadas fanáticas pasaron de largo.

Tachimukai y Tsunami abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos. Los cuatro seguían jadeando y trantando de recuperar el aliento.

- Casi nos comen vivos - hablò Tsunami pasándose una mano por la frente.

- Oh mi cielo, o-oh mi cielo - Luke empezó a tiritar - ¡Quiero salir contigo!

- ¿Qué?

- Nos la deben, nosotras le quitamos a la bola de locas de encima.

- Como dice Marianne - dijo la de cabello verde - Hay un puesto de helados por aquí, ¡vayamos!

Tsunami y Tachimukai se miraron ¿se hubieran quedado mejor con la turba de locas?

* * *

El grupo de fanáticas de Inazuma Eleven se había dispersado por la ciudad. Un trío se dirigía a la heladería, otros huían dramáticamente, otras se paseaban como fantasmas y una, más grave que las demás, descansaba en un hospital cercano. Sin embargo, en una de las turnas enloquecidas, ocurría un encuentro que sin saberlo, cambiaría sus vidas.

- Soy Miyu - saludò la castaña.

Destiny que seguía cruzada de brazos, soltò toscamente:

- Destiny.

Shiro Fubuki y Shuta Goengi se vieron entre sì. Los pantalones deportivos que llevaban se rompieron por la caída. Las chicas le pescaron las piernas haciéndolos besar el sucio suelo, sin embargo, sino se hubieran escondido detrás del basurero ni echo esa pequeña travesura, ambos seguirían corriendo por el bien de su salud mental.

- Si supiéramos como agradecérselo - dijo Fubuki.

- No tienen que... ¡Mmm!

Miyu le tapó la boca a Destiny.

- ¡Sería genial! ¿Saben? Cerca de aquí hay un parque de atracciones, y tiene una montaña rusa gigante. Si no le tienen miedo, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta.

Destiny reclamaba con insistencia, pero al tener la boca tapada no se le entendía nada.

- Por mi esta bien - dijo Fubuki.

- Por que no - dijo Goengi con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡Estupendo...! ¡Auch!

Destiny le mordió la mano obligándola a que la soltara.

- ¿¡Estas loca Miyu!?

- ¿Nos disculpan... un momentito?

Miyu se la llevò nuevamente detrás del basurero.

- ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?

- ¿Conmigo? ¡Tú estas haciendo citas con extraños!

- ¡Son nuestros ídolos!

- No entiendes...

- ¡Eres tu la que no entiende! Te gusta Fubuki y ahora lo tienes frente a tus ojos, ¡se inteligente y no te pierdas la oportunidad!

Destiny guardo silencio y dejó que la guiara. No, ella si entendía. Se iba a encariñar, se iba a enamorar más de lo que ya estaba ¿no le dolería el adiós?

¿No le dolería no verlo nunca más?

* * *

**Ok la despedida va a ser cruel, pero aun queda para eso. No es tan romántico como quería que me quedara T-T, de hecho no tiene nadita de romántico, aun (?). Espero que les guste, sé que no me quedo muy bueno, pero me esforzare para que quede mejor :D, chicas les agradecería mucho que me den su opinión sobre el manejo de los personajes, si quieren por MP, solo es para mejorar la interpretación y futuras escenas, (si no les gusto o les gusto una escena también pueden especificármelo).**

**¡Quedan un cupo! Por favor pídanme a Nagumo T-T o a Suzune ¡uno mino chicas! Que nos saquen babas xD. Saludos!**


	3. Terminando de Conocerte

Akeru entreabrió sus ojos caramelo y le dio una cansina mirada a su alrededor. La máquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón se aceleró al notar al chico, de cabello tan largo como el propio, que dormía a su lado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al empezar a atar los cabos del asunto.

El cansancio, el desmayo, la insuficiencia cardiaca y el hospital. Se tapó la boca. ¡Su chico favorito la llevó al hospital!

Terumi despertó lentamente, poniendo nerviosa a Akeru.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó reincorporándose.

- A-ajá - tartamudeo Akeru a punto de un colapso nervioso, lo quería abrazar tan fuerte que le rompería los huesos ¿pero si lo asustaba? - Gracias por la ayuda, puedo seguir sola.

Claro, ella la muy sensata.

- No te preocupes, te acompañare hasta las ocho de la noche, a esa hora te darán de alta - dijo y le sonrió - Por cierto, soy Afuro Terumi.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Soy tu fan sabes! ¡Tengo posters de ti pegados en toda mi pieza y los beso todas las noches imaginándome que eres tu...!

- Shh - Terumi puso un dedo en su boca - No hables más, he oído lo suficiente y creo que... tengo sentimientos por ti.

- ¿Di-dices que me amas?

- Lo hago, amor mio.

Afuro la ayudo a sentarse y se besaron gaymente en el gay atardecer.

- ¿Alo...?

Akeru pestañeó.

- Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?

- Tu decías que me viste en la televisión.

- Oh sí perdón, pensaba... cosas.

- Descuida, no es nada.

- Bien decía... que te vi en las noticias y supe que vendrías, así que me pareció excitante conocerlos en persona.

Terumi rió.

- Así que era eso - hizo un ademan de quitarle importancia - creí que eras una fan loca que me llenaría de preguntas.

- Por supuesto que no - soltó una risa fingida - ¿Eso te molestaría?

- Para nada, me hubiese fascinado conocer a una fan en persona.

Akeru se cacheteo mentalmente.

* * *

- ¡Mierda! - dijo Juliette cuando le rasgaron la polera - ¡Bola de locas! - les grito corriendo a todo lo que podía. A su lado, Hanaco le mascullo entre jadeos que ya lo sabía.

Juliette, de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, caminaba tranquilamente por el callejón cuando las piedritas de la tierra empezaron a moverse. Y tal como sucedió antes, nada bueno seguía de eso.

- ¡Nee Hanaco! ¡Me cansé! - berrinchó la menor.

- ¡¿Y tu te crees que yo no Sayori?!

Mientras tanto, dos cuadras más allá, una pobre alma iba escuchando música.

Pero al llegar al cruce de cuatro direcciones, se quedo quieta.

Vio que Juliette le gritaba algo, ladeó la cabeza, no entendía. Y cuando pudo divisar entre la nube de polvo miles de locas corriendo hacia ella, fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

- Genial - dijo Destiny al ver la montaña rusa frente a ellos.

Goengi, Miyu y Fubuki ocultaron su nerviosismo. ¿Miedo ellos? Naa.

- ¿Vamos a subir? - preguntó Miyu

- Si quieren.

Destiny miró a Fubuki disimuladamente, él debería hablar con ella, no con Miyu.

Tosió buscando llamar la atención - Yo ire con Fubuki, ustedes dos juntos.

Agarró la muñeca de Fubuki y fue hacia la gigante atracción.

Miyu sonrió disimuladamente al ver el sonrojo de su amiga.

- Lo mejor será seguirlos - dijo Goengi luego de un suspiro.

- Hai.

Los chicos hicieron fila, larga larga fila. Miraban hacia delante impacientes, hasta que llegó su turno.

- Tranquila, yo estaré a tu lado - le sonrió Fubuki al subir a los asientos.

- Aja - le respondió Destiny tratando de verse enojada.

Atrás de ellos se sentaron Miyu y Goengi.

- ¿Nervioso?

- Ni en mi último día, ¿y tú?

- Para nada - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Y la carrera empezó.

Miyu tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. Casi sin que lo notara, Goengi tomó cálidamente su otra mano.

El viaje siguió, hubo gritos, improperios y maldiciones, pero a la única que no se le movió ni un pelo fue a Destiny, quien se bajo del carro como si nada.

- Diablos, veo doble - balbuceó Miyu ayudada de Goengi para no caerse.

- ¿Y... nos subimos de nuevo?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Destiny estaba sola.

* * *

- ¡Helados! - celebró Luke entrando al local.

Tsunami, Tachimukai y Marianne la siguieron de cerca.

- Quiero de vainilla.

- Yo de chocolate, por favor.

Marianne y Tachimukai luego de pedir sus helados fueron a sentarse.

- ¡Dos de chocolate, uno de vainilla y uno de frutilla por favor! - dijo Luke con una inocente sonrisa.

El de piel morena la miró sintiendo una leve pizca de dulzura por su comportamiento.

Metros más allá Tachimukai intentaba sacarle conversación a Marianne.

- ¿Te gusta el futboll?

- Sí.

- ¿De que juegas?

- Que te importa.

- Es cierto... ¿te gusta el rojo?

- ¿Es que solo haces preguntas estúpidas?

- Dis-disculpa - dijo bajando la cabeza, pensó que quería hablar con él.

Marianne suspiró, no tenía la intención de herir a su amor platónico, pero no sabía como ser con el chico que le gustaba.

- Soy estratega - habló jugando con una cuchara - Tu eres portero y centrocampista ¿no?

- ¿Co-como sabes eso?

- Soy tu fan ¿recuerdas? Te perseguía hace unos cuantos minutos.

- Cierto... - Tachimukai se sonrojó.

- ¡Aquí venimos con los helados! - dijo Tsunami dejando las copas en la mesa.

- Uno de vainilla y uno de chocolate - Luke las entregó sentándose al lado de su sueño japonés.

Tachimukai no subió la cabeza, y Marianne fue la única que lo notó.

* * *

- ¿Qué más deseas saber?

- ¿Helado favorito?

- Vainilla.

- _Lo sé_ - pensó Elizabeth.

Los pensamientos de Kazemaru llegaban a su mente. Elizabeth no podía leer los pensamientos de cualquier persona, ni saber todo lo que esta pensaba. Pero cuando estos no ocultaban intenciones, ni reprimían recuerdos, tenía acceso a la mente ajena.

- Sabes mucho sobre mí, es mi turno.

- Adelante.

- ¿Equipo favorito?

- Raymond.

- Pregunta obvia em... ¿Dónde naciste?

- Francia.

- ¿Trabajo de tu padre? - dijo con la mano en los bolsillos.

- Presidente de Francia.

- Oh vaya - dijo sin darle mucha importancia - ... ¿qué?

- Soy la hija del presidente, no es mucho, en realidad.

- ¡Claro que lo es! No todos los días se conoce a un miembro de la presidencia.

- No soy miembro... mira la heladería - dijo Elizabeth aliviada.

Ambos chicos entraron dirigiéndose a la caja.

- Hey! ¡Kazemaru!

- ¡Tsumani, Tachimukai! - saludó este al darse la vuelta - Lizzy, sentémonos con ellos - dijo yendo hacia la mesa.

- ¿Lizzy? - murmuró sonrojada con los helados en la mano.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cuatro estaban detenidas y lejos de la estampida de fans.

Fudo, Hiroto, Nagumo y Midorikawa respiraban agitadamente abrazando a las chicas por la cintura.

- Porque mierda no hicimos esto antes - dijo Fudo que junto con los demás utilizó esas barridas que practicaban en el campo para quitar al desafortunado cuarteto de chicas del camino.

Sayori tenía el oído puesto en el pecho de Midorikawa. Sus mejillas rojas por el sobreesfuerzo físico le quemaban con la irrealidad del momento. Sus brazos temblaban y no podía creer que estaba en los brazos de su sueño. No era la única.

- Diablos, y yo solo quería hacer autógrafos - masculló Nagumo sin soltar a Juliette.

- Podemos hacerlo mañana después del partido - agregó Hiroto.

- ¿No deberíamos llamar a la policía? Suzuno y los otros siguen perseguidos por las fans - dijo Midorikawa.

- Naa, saldrán por su cuenta - dijo Nagumo.

Los chicos siguieron hablando sobre que hacer sin soltar a las chicas, ni darse cuenta de que aun las estaban abrazando.

Hanaco carraspeó.

- Si nos sueltan...

Los cuatro chicos saltaron hacia atrás sorprendidos y avergonzados.

- Disculpa.

- No es nada - respondió Rocio a Hiroto.

- N-no me había dado cuenta...

- Descuida Mido-chan, me gustan los abrazos.

- Estas loca si esperas una disculpa de esas - dijo Nagumo a Juliette.

- Oh que caballero - ironizo la pelirroja.

- Ya escuchaste al tulipán.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Fudo lo ignoró.

- Ya lo sabía, por cierto, soy Hanaco.

El mohicano le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza, luego estrechó su mano.

- Fudo Akio.

Y cada chica conoció a su chico, deseando, en silencio, hacer a su sueño real.

* * *

**Al fin! Tengo un enredo de Oc's dentro y me esta costando trabajo ubicarlas. Lamento no poder elegirlas a todas T-T, la Oc que elegí fue a la de JulyArrollyto porque va más con la trama (también quería una para Suzu, pero si me pierdo con diez oc con once dejaría la escoba). Espero que les guste, a mi me fascino escribir la escena en que salían mis cuatro chicos favoritos (falta suzu T-T). Si no les gusto algo díganmelo, es que en serio, no soy adivina. Se cierran las postulaciones (?) salu2!**


	4. Sorpresa Inesperada

**Sorpresa Inesperada.**

- Mañana será el partido.

- Eso había escuchado - dijo Miyu, sentada en la banca igual que Goengi.

Goengi ocultó su nerviosismo. Las cortas tres horas que había pasado con la castaña aprendió dos cosas: ella hablaba hasta por los codos y sonreía mucho. Cada momento que estaba a su lado se le revolvía el estómago. Al principio pensó que era por la adrenalina de conocer una fan, pero no sentía lo mismo cuando estaba con Destiny. Ahora quería que lo viera jugar en el partido...

¡Pero él no estaba enamorado! No sentía esas maripositas en el estómago. ¡No, para nada! Shuya Goengi no se enamoraba.

- Yo y mis amigas vamos a ir a verte, tenemos una montonera de carteles para animarte - dijo Miyu y chillo mentalmente - _¡Kya! ¡Voy a animar a Goengi en un partido! ¡Y sabrá que estoy ahí!_

En el mismo instante que Goengi le iba a preguntar en que parte de las gradas se iba a sentar recibió una llamada.

- ¿Entrenadora?

- _Te veo a las ocho pm en la mansión de alojamiento._

- ¿Hay problemas?

- _Mejor que eso. No demores._

Goengi separó su celular de su oído cuando finalizó la llamada.

- ¿Paso algo? - preguntó Miyu con curiosidad.

Goengi vio la hora en su reloj: las siete treinta.

- Tengo que irme... - dijo procurando no desanimarse, en vano.

- Pe-pero... no es justo- habló en voz baja. Notó que el alvino se alejaba por lo que saltó del asiento y sujeto su muñeca - ¿Me puedes dar tu número de teléfono?

Goengi fingió pensarlo, y luego de unos segundos saco su celular.

- 6754...

* * *

- 0133 - dijo Midorikawa a la pequeña chica frente a él.

- Si llamo... contéstame.

- Claro que lo haré, ¡aunque este en Japón! - sonrió animadamente. Pero sus palabras causaron en Sayori el efecto contrario.

¿Irse? ¿No se podía ir con él?

- ¡Que Akeru esta en el hospital! - gritó Hanaco, sin importarle que Afuro Terumi estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las chicas estaban informadas e iban al hospital, los chicos le importaban un reverendo pepino, ¡soldado caído!

- ¡Akeru! - chillaron las nueve chicas abriendo de un portazo la puerta.

Corrieron hacia ella como si no estuviera Terumi en el medio y llegaron a su lado.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Te duele algo?

- ¡Perdonamos te juro que se nos habíamos olvidado lo que tenias!

- ¡No digas eso Sayori! ¡Nos haces quedar mal!

- Por favor, Juliette, chicas, estoy bien, no es la primera vez que pasa- dijo Akeru más calmada de lo que le convendría.

- ¡Pero cielos nena casi te mueres!

- Bien bien, Luke, si dice que esta bien, es porque esta bien, ahora - dijo Hanaco con una media sonrisa - No nos van a creer que nos paso hoy.

- Te vas a tener que esperarte, porque no se van a creer lo que a mí me paso hoy - le cortó Juliete.

- ¡Yo primero! - apresuró Luke.

Y en seguida empezó una épica batalla para decir quien fue la que conoció a su chico primero.

- ¡Silencio! - gritó Miyu, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Como si las diez estuvieran sincronizadas como robots gritaron al mismo tiempo que amor platónico conocieron.

- Kya! ¡Es como si fuera cosa del destino! - se hizo oír la chillona voz de Sayori.

- ¡Es como que un milagro! - siguió Luke.

- ¡Dios si existe!

- ¿Conociste a Tachimukai? - le preguntó Elizabeth a Marianne con una débil sonrisa.

- Si, y tu a Kazemaru ¿no?

Rocio dejo de reírse de lo divertido del momento para contestar su celular.

- ¿Aló? - y al ir escuchando lo que decía su cara palideció, hasta que el teléfono se cayó de su mano.

- ¿Rocio? - preguntó Destiny al ver la piel pálida de su amiga.

- Los chicos... se quedarán una semana aquí.

- ¿Y?

- Se quedarán en mi casa.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron las chicas.

- ¡Eso significa que tenemos siete días para conquistarlos!

- ¡Bien dicho Miyu!

- Oh no es nada Juilette - dijo fingiendo quitarle importancia.

- ¿Pe-pero como lo haremos? - titubeó Sayori.

- Chicas- todas miraron a Hanaco - Creo que... yo tengo un plan.

- ¿Un momento y Terumi? - preguntó Akero notando que en la sala solo habían chicas.

- No sé... - dijo Marianne dudosa, sabía que eso heriría a su amiga,

- Oh... ya veo.

* * *

- Es una hermosa casa, señor - comento Fubuki.

Los chicos trasladados de Japón entraron a la acogedora mansión de la familia Darkbloom. Según lo que habían escuchado tenía una hija, pero en ese momento no se encontraba en la casa.

- Gracias chico, la criada Marley les enseñará sus habitaciones, Marley, por favor.

Una joven de cabellos violetas hasta la cintura los guió por las escaleras y les enseñó el tercer piso, donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Hiroto se separó un poco del grupo para acercarse a una habitación con la puerta entreabierta, el nombre que tenía en ella le llamaba la atención pero... no recordaba donde la había escuchado.

- Hiroto - dijo Endo poniendo la mano en su hombro, y con una mejilla morada.

- Si solo... no es nada - le dio una cálida sonrisa, él lo ayudó aun cuando le mostraba la espalda, lo consideraba uno de sus mejores grupos.

Volvieron junto con el grupo que por fortuna de ambos no notó su ausencia. Hiroto siguió pensando en el nombre, lo escucho en algún lado, pero donde...

Rocio.

* * *

**Se suponía que la historia estaba congelada, pero me conseguí el notebook con mis abuelos :3 (ni muerta voy al ciber, ¡no puedo escribir con tanta persona junta!), el fic sigue en las mismas, a mi pesar no va a haber actualización temporalizada. No respondí reviews porque... naa no tenía las ganas, pero quiero darle las gracias a Mara 1D, JulyArrollyto y fan por sus reviews motivacionales xD, son muy lindas y en verdad me subieron el ánimo. La última buena nueva es que va a dejar de tener genero humor porque me queda muy vulgar :/, y entorpece el aire "lindo y acogedor" que quiero darle. Gracias por leer estas tontas notas, salu2!**


	5. Nuestro Pequeño Re-encuentro

**Este capitulo se ha hecho con la ayuda de angylopez, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para betearlo!**

* * *

**_"Nuestro Pequeño Re-encuentro"._**

Hanaco hacía rayas y círculos a lo ancho de una hoja de papel. Las chicas la miraban con curiosidad e intentaban descifrar en que tanto trabaja.  
―Ok, las parejas son así ―dijo enseñando la hoja.

Akeru love Terumi

Destiny love Fubuki

Elizabeth love Ichirouta

Juliette love Nagumo

Hanaco love Akio

Luke love Tsunami

Marianne love Tachimukai

Miyu love Goenji

Rocio love Kiyama

Sayori love Midorikawa  
―Wow es una lista larga.  
―En teoría cono de helado.  
―¡Hey! ¡Así no me llamo! ―Sayori hizo un puchero.  
―¿Y qué planeas hacer para conquistarlos? ―Marianne prestaba atención a sus palabras.  
―Eso depende de cada una, pero el truco es... ser tu misma.  
―¿Es todo?  
―... Sip.  
―¡¿Este es tu fabuloso plan?!  
―Hey, yo no dije que sería "fabuloso" en ningún momento.  
―Perfecto, estamos igual de pérdidas que en el principio ―Destiny se cruzó de brazos y les dio la espalda.  
―Qué público más difícil ―se quejó Hanaco mientras corría los ojos.  
―Disculpen ―habló una enfermera entrando a la habitación―. La paciente Akeru Shinoda puede abandonar del hospital.  
Juliette se mordió el labio.  
―Rocio nos quedaremos en tu casa un par de días.

* * *

Midorikawa suspiró sonriente al desplomarse en la cama.  
―Es suave ―dijo a su compañero de cuarto, quien guardaba su ropa en el armario.  
―Deberías desocupar tus maletas.  
―Cinco minutos más ―le pidió haciendo un puchero infantil.  
Después de un silencio Midorikawa habló:  
―Creo que extrañaré a Sayori.  
―¿La chica que conocimos?  
―Sí...  
―Oh no puede ser.  
―¿Qué? ―se sentó en la cama por la exaltación de Hiroto.  
―Rocio, la chica que vimos en la mañana.  
―¿Si?  
―Estamos en su casa ―anunció feliz de atar los cabos en su mente.  
―¡Eso es increíble! Un momento, ¿cómo lo sabes?  
―Hay una pieza con su nombre.  
―¿Y crees que viva Sayori aquí también? ―preguntó emocionado.  
―No creo...  
―Puf, eres un aguafiestas.  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado...  
―¡Pásamelo!  
―¡No, el control es mío!  
―Joder maldito rapado me pasas el control ahora o te tiro por la ventana.  
―In-ten-ta-lo.  
Se miraron asesinamente por unos segundos, y Nagumo se tiró encima de Fudo.  
―¡Pásamelo! ¡Pásamelo!  
―¡Suéñalo tulipán marchito!  
―¡Sí! ―celebró Nagumo parándose en la cama―. ¡Tengo el control, tengo el po...! ¡Waa! ―cayó al suelo con un rabiado Fudo sobre él.  
Y volviendo a la pieza de al lado...  
―¿Escuchaste eso?  
―No ―dijo Hiroto guardando su camiseta―. ¿Qué?  
―No nada, creo que lo imagine.

* * *

―De acuerdo mujeres, estamos listas ―Juliette hizo sonar los dedos de su mano.  
―Vestirnos para embobarlos, Elizabeth es una excelente idea.  
―Gracias, Miyu ―dijo sonrojándose la de cabellos amarillos y rizados.  
―Bien, cada una sabe dónde está su chico, así que... entremos ―Rocio sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

―¿Preparada? ―preguntó Akeru igual de nerviosa que su compañera.  
―Lista.  
Se asintieron y abrieron la puerta.  
―Así que la acompañé hasta el hospital.  
Ambas se taparon la boca y la cerraron rápidamente.  
―¡Habló de mí! ―gritó Akeru en voz baja.  
―¡Lo sé, lo sé! ―chilló Elizabeth―. ¡Eres una afortunada!  
―No podemos entrar, vamos a distraerlos.  
―Bien entonces... vamos al balcón.  
Primera Misión: Fallida.

* * *

―Entramos a la cuenta de uno ―empezó Miyu.  
―De dos ―siguió Destiny.  
―¡De tres! ―gritaron abriendo la puerta.  
―¡¿Quién?! ¡Cierre! ¡Cierre!  
Las chicas chillaron enrojeciéndose hasta la punta del cabello. Sus queridos niños estaban en sexys calzoncillos.  
―¡Destiny cierra!  
―¡Pero joder no veo!  
―¡Ya hazlo!  
―¡No, tú!  
―¡Joder que lo hagas tú!  
Las dos se sorprendieron cuando cerraron la puerta en sus caras. Bajaron las manos, rojas.  
―Esto fue...  
―Vamos al punto de cierre.  
―No lo podré ver nunca más a la cara.  
―Destiny...  
Miyu arrastró a la chica que tenía el aura negra.  
Segunda Misión: Fallada por sexys calzoncillos.

―Genial, tenía que tocarme contigo ―refunfuñó Hanaco.  
―Tampoco me gusta pájaro.  
―Ha-na-co.  
―Me da igual  
―... B***.  
Juliette iba abrir la puerta, pero alguien lo hizo primero.  
―¡Que me lo pases!  
―¡Quiero ver mi canal de boxeo!  
―¡Que te jodas! ¡Yo quiero ver futbol!  
―¿Qué diablos...?  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Juliette estaba girando en el suelo junto a Fudo y Nagumo. Hanaco se sentó en la alfombra al frente a ellos, y se puso a reír.  
Tercera Misión: Fallida por... un cuarteto de infantiles.

* * *

―¿Nerviosa? ―preguntó Luke dando saltitos para calmarse.  
―No más que tú, Lu, si quieres podemos venir más tarde.  
―No, ¡para nada! Hablamos con ellos en la mañana, ¿te acuerdas?  
Marianne se quedó viendo como a Luke le temblaban las manos.  
―Como quieras ―se adelantó a tocar la puerta.  
―¡Ya voy! ―se escuchó desde adentro.  
―Bien ahí viene... ¿Lu...? ¡¿Lu?!  
―¡Corre b*** corre! ―varios metros más allá Luke se animaba a sí misma.  
La puerta empezó a abrirse y lejos de correr con su amiga Marianne se quedó allí, seria.  
―Vine a ver Tachimukai.  
―¡Oh, te conozco! Nos quitaste a las chicas de encima en la mañana.  
―La misma.  
―¿No vino tu amiga? ¿La niña de pelo verde?  
―¿Niña? ―pensó riéndose por dentro, Luke tenía dieciocho años―. No, no vino, está haciendo tareas en su casa.  
―Qué mala suerte ―dijo con un oculto hilo de lastima.  
―Quizá venga otro día, después de todo pasarán una semana aquí.  
―¿Cómo lo sabes?  
―Estoy más informada de lo que crees ―dijo con sonrisa de broma―. Entonces, ¿puedo pasar?  
―Por supuesto, pasa.  
―Fue tan fácil ―pensó con un aire desdén ante todo lo que hicieron sus amigas, debieron dejarle la estrategia a ella, pensaba.

* * *

Rocio abrió la puerta de la habitación ignorando a la bola de nervios que la seguía a sus espaldas.  
―¿Hola? ―dijo al ver a Hiroto y Midorikawa viendo televisión―. Disculpen, pero esta pieza es de Sayori.  
―Discúlpame a mí pero, tu padre nos asignó la habitación, ¿no es así Midorikawa? ¿Mido?  
El de cabellos amarillos veía plasmado a la linda chica que abrazaba un oso de felpa. Llevaba una minifalda fucsia y un polar rosado, que decía "Yo AMO el helado" y para Midorikawa eso era una joya puesta en el altar que le invitaba a casarse juntos y vivir en Heladolandia.  
Rocio lo notó, y no pudo evitar una sonrisita al ver a su amiga sonrojada.  
―Si quieres podemos hablar con mi padre para que aclare tu confusión ―notó la mirada de "no me dejes" que envió su compañera, pero sabía que Midorikawa no le haría daño y por el contrario la tendría muy mimada―.Entonces Kiyama, vamos.  
Ambos salieron por la puerta dejando al par de tórtolos juntos y la cerraron tras de sí. Llevaban un par de minutos caminando por la gran mansión cuando Hiroto la detuvo del brazo frente a un ventanal, mostrando las luces de la ciudad.  
―¿Por qué haces esto?  
―¿Qué? ―preguntó ignorándolo.  
―Tu padre habló contigo.  
―¿De qué hablas? ―dijo haciéndose la desentendida.  
―Te llamo por celular enfrente de todos nosotros ―dijo la verdad―. No me importa de que sea tu juego, ya para.  
Rocio miró las azulejas blancas del suelo, sus ojos chocolates permanecieron más abiertos de lo normal.  
"¿Yo solo quería pasar tiempo contigo?" pensó como respuesta, "¿Pero acaso importa si no soy nada más que otra del montón?"  
―Dime.  
La castaña cerró sus ojos respirando profundo y armándose de valor lo enfrentó a la cara.  
―¿Qué soy yo para ti? ―el silencio en el pasillo le hizo apretar los dientes.  
―Eres... una fan con la que he tenido un acercamiento.  
"Una fan" "Otra chica más"  
Solo... no eres _nada_ más.  
Rocio le dio la espalda, apretando la mandíbula. ¿No debería dejar aquel fanatismo tan infantil? ¿Por qué conquistarlo parecía tan estúpido en su mente? ¿Por qué creyó por tanto tiempo que lo conocía si lo único que hacía era verlo frente a una televisión? ¿Por qué se sentía tan...?  
Patética.  
Cegada por la impotencia corrió hacia su habitación.  
―¡Ro-Rocio espera...! ―bajó su brazo estirado, negando a reconocer las gotas de agua que habían en el suelo. No la conocía, y ella tampoco a él. Solo era una fan, como muchas otras con quien había conversado. Se dio la vuelta camino hacia su habitación, no había sentimientos en su pecho, repetía.  
Simplemente, no tenían que haberlos.

* * *

**Me disculpo por el capítulo anterior, no le di el tiempo para revisarlo y se que no quedo satisfactorio, gomen nasai! Espero que este sea más de su gusto. Y quite el genero humor porque quería poner escenas de drama, como esta (?). Recuerden lo de la ropa (no es necesario que pongan un testamente, a mi tampoco me gustan los detalles). Gracias por leer, sayonara!**


End file.
